A New Beginning
by naran12135
Summary: Ash dies of heartbreak but he is given a second chance. What events will conspire.


_**HEY GUYS, NARAN HERE. THIS IS MY SECOND STORY.**_

_**CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**ASH: 17**_

_**ALICE (ASH'S ELDER SISTER): 23**_

_**CYNTHIA: 22**_

_**RILEY: 25**_

_**GARY OAK: 18**_

_**PROF. OAK: 65**_

_**Chapter 1**_

They say… they say everything in life happens for a reason. They say it all happen for a good reason. I looked behind, to see what… to see my dream gone, my love gone, my pride gone… my life gone.

"Sir… Sir…"

I snapped out of my trance to see Nurse Joy smiling sadly in front of me. I looked around to see myself at the Pokémon centre. Must have walked here without knowing. I could still hear the chanting of the new Champion. Champion… yeah right Champion. Trained for 7yrs to achieve it only to have it snatched a month later. I balled my fist, so angry, so…much hate. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Nurse Joy again.

"Sir, please sit down. I know your sad, but please sit down and relax." She pleaded. The nurse was very well known to me. I sat down on the couch on the private lounge after handing my Pokémon to her for healing. They were pretty much decimated from the battle. He… he showed no compassion, no regret. Ugg…It's my entire fault. I should have been strong. I let him take advantage of my weakness. I… I let her take advantage of my weakness. And now my Pokemon are suffering.

I can't take it anymore. No more, please. I clutched my head to stop the pain but to no avail. I ran out in distress. The brace on my neck started to vibrated. Ignoring it I ran fast not looking where I was going.

I finally came to a stop and kneeled, letting gravity take control to pull my body to the ground. I cried, cried to minimize the pain in my heart. Why does everything in my life be suffering?

"HOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!"

I looked to my side to see a light expanding fast. Smiling, I welcomed it.

"I'm coming… Mom…

* * *

><p>Where is that idiot? When I see him, I'm giving him a piece of mind. He lost pathetically. He didn't even put some effort into it. Damn had it been me, I would have crush that dork within the moment.<p>

I saw Nurse Joy treating his Pokémon. Poor guys, they were totaled by him. I went up to the counter and spoke to her.

"Excuse Nurse Joy, but do you know where Ash is?"

The Nurse turned to face me and answered. "Oh, he went out toward the park, Mr. Gary Oak."

"Oh, so… how are is Pokémon?" I asked in concern.

"They took a heavy beating. Might take days for them to battle properly." She said. I gulped. That much! I thanked her and went to search for Ash. Walking down the dark street, I came to the intersection. I kept walking till I sudden felt a puddle. I tried to walk again only to hear the puddle again. Strangely there was no leaking anywhere. I pointed my poke watch light down on the ground to see… a red liquid. It hit me then, blood, it was blood. I followed the trail of blood to the source only for my heart to stop for a minute. I saw a figure lying across the road. I ran close to see who it was praying it was not Ashy-boy.

When I was close to the figure, I swear I died right for a minute. My best friend was there lying unconsciously and bleeding his body out. I immediately rush to his side and surveyed his wounds. His left side of his body and head were pretty much thrashed. I went to panic mode. Scrambling my pocket, I took out the phone still trembling in fear.

"Hang in there Ash. Don't give up." I dialed Riley's number and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

><p>Two people were walking down the hallways of the stadium. One was male. He had spiky black hair and wore a royal blue coat and black jeans. He had a fedora. The second was a female. She had long raven hair which was a little unruly in the front. She wore an elegant knee length white and green dress.<p>

"How do you think will Ash be right now?" the girl asked in concern.

"Don't know. He lost pretty badly if I must say. But something was not right." He said pondering.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Riley?" she asked confused.

"I don't know Alice, Ash did not battle at full strength. He held back severely. Something held him back." He said when he felt a pang of pain in his heart. Just then phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello"

"Riley, it's me Gary, quick get Nurse Joy to the road near the park." Gary said frantically.

"Why? What happened? Something's wrong?" Riley asked confused.

"It's… its Ash. He bleeding severely and wounded. You have to get Nurse Joy here quick." Gary pleaded. Riley dropped his phone in shock but recovered quickly. He grabbed Alice's hand and ran to the Pokémon centre. Alice was confused by his actions.

"Riley, slow down. What's wrong? Riley!" she yelled at him. Riley quickly stopped and turned to her.

"Ash is hurt; we have to get Nurse Joy." Riley said frantically and continued to the Pokémon centre. Alice dropped to her knees in shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p>Gary was trying his best to stop the bleeding. He tore some parts of his shirt to bandage the huge gash on his head and arm. His left leg was decimated and he was still unconscious.<p>

"Come on Ash. You can make." Gary kept reassuring. "God damn, where are they? Ash does not have much time." Just then an ambulance came up to then. The door opened and Nurse Joy, Riley and Alice came out and ran to him.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Nurse Joy asked Gary. Gary shook his head. "Don't know."

The Nurse put her hand on Ash's neck and checked his pulse. She then surveyed the damage to his body.

"The damage is severely and his pulse is weak. We have to get him to the hospital quickly. Get him in the ambulance quickly." Joy said to them. Riley and Gary carefully carried Ash to the van while Joy and Alice helped with the equipment and others. They quickly rushed to the nearby hospital.

At the hospital, Ash was rushed into the emergency ward. Riley and the others were told to stay back.

"How did this happen?" Alice cried as she sat down.

"Don't know. I found in the road bleeding." Gary said. He looked at himself to see blood stains on him. "Listen guys, I go wash myself up." They nodded. Gary walked in the lobby to hear the Champion announcement on the T.V.

"Man, that Paul guy is way over his head." Gary murmured. Then he heard something that ticked him off.

"_I, becoming Champion of Sinnoh proves that my training techniques are good. Ash's training are pathetic. I wondered how he beat Cynthia. Did he bribe her or did he cheat?"_

These words made Gary beyond angry. How dare he insult his friend. He took a poke ball out and summoned his Alakazam.

"Alakazam, teleport us to the stadium." Gary ordered. It nodded and teleported him.

* * *

><p>At the Stadium<p>

Paul, the new Sinnoh Champion was bragging about his strengths and insulting Ash's methods of training.

"So as new Champion, I will introduce you to a new world of training your pokemon. I will-." His speech was interrupted.

"Just wait a minute now Paul." A voice was heard from the door. The whole stadium turned their attention to the voice. Everyone gasped at the state the man was in.

"Gary, what happened to you?" Prof. Oak shouted in concern. Gary's shirt and pants were covered in blood stains. His eyes were feral and his voice was filled with vemon.

"Just what makes you think that you beat Ash, Paul" he said. Paul laughed at him before speaking.

"The fact that I beat him." Paul laughed. But Gary laughed too. Everyone was looked at him confused. "What are you laughing for?" Paul demanded.

Gary wiped a tear and spoke. "I challenge you to a battle, Paul. Winner takes the title." All looked at him as if he grown another head. "Pardon." Mr. Goodshow asked.

"I challenge Paul to a battle for the title of Champion. There I'll show how Ash battles for real." Gary said. Paul too pridefully accepted his challenge.

"Two days from now, here in this stadium, Paul. Gramps, Cynthia come with me." They nodded and followed him.


End file.
